


One Man's Trash (is Another Man's Treasure)

by Pinktoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #kagsforsmashbros2k16, #savekags2k16, 2. this fic is unrelated to halloween, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy halloween, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Note writing, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, RIP, a shortie but a goodie, actually thats exactly what kageyama did not do, also theres like, and here it is, anyway, basically i mean, bluahig kags ((:, even tho 1. its not halloween yet and, fixed it up a little, found it on my phone, happy october tho, hinata digs through the garbage, idk what happened in this fic, niceee, right - Freeform, sort of, speaking of no plot, that doesnt work for this, thats still very unrelate but at least its october right, this is old, two percent plot in this, why are all my fics kagehina save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: 'Maybe,' He thought, "it's a crush?'That would be quite a development, considering the fact that his love was volleyball.aka the fic where hinata goes dumpster diving





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready, friends.

Hinata didn't know why he bothered, anymore. Going to the bathroom, that is. It was almost impossible to get past the door, so why did he even taking time out of his day to get a hall pass and walk down the hall? It was a bug old waste of time.  
Usually.  
Today, though, he was impossibly surprised to open the doors and get in without problem. No past, present, or future rival teams to stop him, no school bullies waiting around with their lame excuse of insults.  
He pondered this as he washed his hands and stared at the piece of notebook paper in the waist-high filled-to-the-brim garbage can.  
Wait, piece of notebook paper? That's strange, who would throw that away in here? Then again, it's possible that someone just forgot to throw it away until they were in the bathroom.  
But why would they had a paper in the bathroom?  
Maybe he was just over thinking it. It's normal to throw things like that away!  
Just... not usually in the bathroom.  
Hinata decided this random happenstance was strange and that he should investigate (even though nothing good ever came from investigating).  
He anxiously edged over to throw his paper towel away, exchanging it for the crumpled piece of paper.  
It was surely crumpled because it shouldn't be seen... right?  
Hinata wanted to see.  
He opened it and straightened it out on the sink counter. Holding it in the light so he could see, the paper looked kinda battered.  
It was erased in some places (until it ripped), other places simply scribbled out (also until it ripped).  
In erased remains (where it was not ripped) he could see markings of his own name.  
His first thought was, 'This is weird.' His second thought was, 'THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!'  
Needless to say, he was freaked out. That was strange, seriously strange. Who would be out to get him?!  
But then, the more he thought about it, the more he wondered. Was someone really out to get him? Why would they write his name all over a paper? Maybe on a list, but this was definitely no list.  
'Perhaps,' He thought suddenly, "it's an admirer or a crush?'  
Well, that would be quite a development. Especially considering the fact that Hinata did not have time for love. His love was volleyball.  
Hinata folded the paper up neatly and stored it away in his pocket, hurrying back to class as fast as he could go (where he got scolded for taking so long).

"Hey, hey! Look at this, Kageyama!" Hinata practically ripped the paper out of his pocket after volleyball practice, waving it in Kageyama's face with exitement. "Look what I found!"  
Kageyama grumbled, pushing the paper out of his face. "Dumbass! Don't shove things in people's faces!"  
"I'm not shoving," Hinata said, pulling the paper back. "Look, though, it says my name on it!" Hinata pointed at his name.  
Kageyama leaned over and peered down at it. His expression soured. He made a face that Hinata couldn't read. The first thing he noticed was anger. Surprise, guilt. And probably a few more.  
"Give me that!" He pulled the paper away from Hinata, holding it so Hinata couldn't reach and reading it himself. "Where did you find this?"  
Hinata jumped and tore the paper back. "In the bathroom garbage can! Do you think someone has a crush on me?" Hinata paused a for moment to think before hastily adding, "Do you think someone's out to get me?"  
"It was in the garbage can for a reason." Kageyama said, glancing at the ground.  
Hinata shrugged. "Whoever threw it away didn't want me to see it, I think."  
Relief flooded Kageyama's face. "Yeah... Probably not. So why did you take it?"  
"I was curious." Hinata said, and he left it at that.  
Kageyama wasn't about to question it. As long as Hinata didn't go sticking his nose in places it shouldn't be.  
His silence did not last for long. "I think I'm going to find out who wrote this!" Hinata declared. "And I'll tell them that I can't like them back. My only love is volleyball."  
"No!" Kageyama exclaimed, then sighed. He looked down to the ground and shrugged his shoulders, expression hidden by hir hair. "Um... it was me."  
Hinata jolted, slowly looking up from the paper. It was Kageyama? That was impossible. Kageyama was... that was just so...  
"I was writing notes in class, bur I-I... I couldn't get you out of my mind." Kageyama's face was reddening. Despite his growing embarrassment, tears were welling up in his eyes. "But... I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, s-so..." Kageyama stiffened, dropping into a low bow. "I'm sorry." He turned away from the gym. How would he tell Daichi he was quitting volleyball? He couldn't see Hinata anymore. That would just be sprinkling salt in the wound.  
"Wait! Kageyama!"  
Kageyama sniffed, swiping at his eyes. He started to speed up, but it was too late. Hinata had caught him by the wrist.  
"Kageyama." He said, a serious look washing over his face.  
"Y-yeah?" Kageyama muttered.  
"You don't have to do that." He knew what he was thinking about.  
Kageyama blinked at Hinata in confusion. Hinata seemed to abruptly notice he'd been staring at him. "L-look," he said. "You're not quitting. 'Cause with you... I'm invincible. Anyways, without you, who would toss for me?" A grin spread over his face.  
"Tch." Kageyama glanced away, face heating up more. Damn you, Hinata! "It's not like I was even thinking that, dumbass."  
Hinata's grin widened. "Here, Kageyama, shut your eyes."  
"What? No." Kageyama said, shutting his eyes. "What are you doing, idiot? You better not be stealing something from my bag."  
"I'm not! Shut up!" Hinata grumbled before going quiet again.  
Kageyama fidgeted, now, worry starting to bubble up inside of him. What was that dumbass doing?  
Hinata wondered the same. He could feel sweat beading on the side of his face (though he didn't know if it was from nervousness or getting fired up at practice).  
He pushed himself up on the tips of his toes, pulling Kageyama down a bit. Damn this, he was too short!  
Flat on the ground again, he pulled Kageyama down to meet his lips. Kageyama jolted, eyes snapping open. After a moment, though, he relaxed into the kiss, feeling his face go hotter than he thought was safe.  
Hinata was smiling into the kiss. He was glad Kageyama confessed to him, even like this. Because he'd been oblivious before this.  
Kageyama finally broke to catch his breath (Hinata had taken him off-guard). He stepped backwards. "Wow."  
Hinata grinned at him. "Wow?"  
Kageyama nodded, blinking. "... Wow."  
After a moment of standing like that, Kageyama stunned and Hinata proud, Kageyama finally spoke up again. "I thought your only love is volleyball."  
Hinata smiled to himself. "I guess you're the exception."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
